La Galère à l'Amour comme à la Guerre
by ukulola
Summary: Shikamaru Nara et Temari Subaku sont irrémédiablement différents. Elle est une femme mondaine sophistiquée, il est un jeune homme simple de la campagne. Il est calme, elle est survoltée. Elle est organisée, il est bordélique. Et pourtant, ils sont bien forcés de travailler - et de vivre! - ensemble pendant un an au moins...
1. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour,**

** Je me décide enfin à poster ma première fanfiction sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les reviews et autres commentaires sont grandement appréciés, ne soyez pas timides et n'hésitez pas!**

**_disclaimer;_ les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent, évidemment, pas.**

* * *

" Et tu dois être... Shikamaru! "

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire ravi, réconfortant. Pendant un instant, Shikamaru se sentit presque à l'aise avec cet homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Il dégageait une chaleur apaisante, qui eut raison de son coeur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shikamaru Nara subissait en effet les effets de la _nervosité_.

" Et vous êtes monsieur Sarutobi, " répondit-il avec un pâle sourire.

L'homme branla vigoureusement du chef en lui tendant la main. Shikamaru la serra, grimaçant quand les doigts de l'homme écrasèrent les siens.

" Asuma Sarutobi. " confirma l'homme. " Ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. "

Il avait dit ça sur un ton amical, toujours aussi sympathique et chaleureux. Pendant tout le trajet en voiture - sept longues heures -, Shikamaru avait fini par se persuader que cette rencontre allait être _désastreuse_. Il avait toujours été nul à ça, rencontrer des gens, se faire apprécier par eux. Heureusement pour lui, cette fois, son père lui avait mâché le travail.

* * *

Il avait fait tout ce chemin depuis son village natal pour trouver à la capitale, enfin, un travail. Sa mère commençait à en avoir marre de le voir tous les samedis pour le nourrir correctement et lui laver son linge. Shikamaru Nara était ce que l'on appelle communément une larve. Il ne fichait rien de sa vie, additionnant les petits boulots sans conséquence et démissionnant au bout de deux semaines par lassitude, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, pétard sur pétard. Il passait le plus clair de son temps chez lui à dessiner et à gagner des parties de poker en ligne. Il se faisait une fortune à chaque partie, son QI génial le faisant compter les cartes machinalement : il aurait pu facilement gagner sa vie ainsi mais le problème avec Shikamaru Nara était qu'il se _lassait. _De tout. Et trop rapidement. La seule chose qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux était l'art, l'art avec un grand A car d'après lui c'était _le résultat humain et unique de la réflexion d'un homme entouré de magma créatif, une masse grouillante et mouvante de petits facteurs qui avaient un sens à chacun au creux de leur coeur. _Apparemment, cette définition avait du sens à ses yeux.

Quand, pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci, Shikamaru avait appris à sa mère qu'il avait quitté un énième boulot parce qu'il s'embêtait, elle avait appelé son mari Shikaku et lui avait dit:

" C'en est assez! Notre fils ne fait rien de sa vie! "

Et comme à son habitude, Shikaku avait haussé les épaules en disant:

" C'est sa vie. "

Et Shikamaru avait haussé les épaules d'un air faussement dépité.

D'habitude, Yoshino n'insistait pas. Elle laissait couler, grommelait quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de retourner comme une tempête dans la cuisine pour la ranger au centimètre carré et tout nettoyer.

Cette fois là, toutefois - un mois avant la rencontre d'Asuma Sarutobi et de Shikamaru Nara -, elle arbora un petit sourire mielleux en regardant son fils qui, aussitôt, plongea son nez dans son bol de soupe pour éviter son regard. Shikamaru connaissait ce regard. Il espéra un instant finir rapidement son plat pour partir tout aussi vite mais sa mère fut plus vive:

" Shikaku, et si tu appelais le garçon de l'université? Celui qui a écrit ce livre... je ne me rappelle plus du titre. Tu sais... Asuma Sarutobi. "

Quand Shikamaru releva un regard interrogatif vers sa mère, il remarqua que son sourire mielleux s'était transformé en quelque chose de presque plus... cruel, semblant lui dire _tu vas devoir bosser mon garçon._

" Galère. " commenta un Shikamaru horrifié en comprenant où elle venait en venir.

Asuma Sarutobi était un galeriste de génie de l'avis de nombreux artistes. Il avait un don manifeste pour souligner, mettre en valeur et, surtout, vendre une toile ou quelconque oeuvre d'art. Il avait assisté aux cours d'histoire de l'art du père de Shikamaru à l'université, devenant rapidement assistant auprès de lui. Les deux hommes s'étaient toujours énormément estimés. Quand Shikaku avait appelé son ami de longue date pour prendre de ses nouvelles et le _supplier_ de placer son fils n'importe où, Asuma s'en était fait une joie. Il prendrait le gamin sous son aile. C'était bien payé, il avait un appartemment au tarif raisonnable pour lui sous le coude, il aurait pas mal de temps libre mais- Shikaku n'avait rien voulu entendre des réticences d'Asuma. Il avait juste sauté sur l'occasion, lui avait promis plein de repas gratuits s'il venait un jour à la brasserie qu'il possédait et l'avait béni par tous les dieux possibles et imaginables. S'il avait su, il aurait peut-être laissé son fils réfléchir un peu plus avant de prendre sa décision.

De toutes manières, vu le regard que lui jetait sa mère après le long discours de Shikaku sur les avantages d'aller à la ville, s'y faire des relations et y commencer sa vie professionnelle, le _choix_ de Shikamaru n'avait de choix que le nom. Quand Yoshino révéla à son fils qu'elle ne ferait plus sa lessive pour lui, il avait prit un air scandalisé avant d'accepter, comprenant bien qu'il avait été piégé.

Secrètement, tout cela lui plaisait. Il allait avoir un appartement pour lui seul en centre-ville, il allait se nourrir d'art pendant les douze mois suivants, il allait pouvoir dessiner de tout son soûl. Vus les récits que lui en faisait son père, Asuma Sarutobi semblait être quelqu'un de bien et de sympathique. Il allait s'amuser. Et être payé. Tout ce dont il pouvait rêver.

* * *

Sarutobi était en train de lui faire faire le tour de la galerie, lui indiquant à droite et à gauche une oeuvre, une salle, lui expliquant plus précisément tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire durant l'année à venir. Après être passés par une porte habilement cachée, Sarutobi et Shikamaru montèrent une volée d'escaliers vers les bureaux dans lesquels ils travailleraient.

" Tu ne prends pas de note? " s'étonna son mentor.

- Tout est inscrit dans ma tête, " grimaça Shikamaru en réponse, presque gêné. " J'ai une bonne mémoire.

- Ton père m'avait dit que tu étais plus intelligent que la moyenne. Mémoire photographique? "

Shikamaru hocha la tête, l'air toujours embarrassé. Il n'aimait pas trop quand les gens lui faisait remarquer ses talents remarquables et inexplicables, notamment sa mémoire ou sa capacité à calculer tout d'un clin d'oeil, sans même réfléchir. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. D'autres personnes le dardaient d'un regard moqueur qui semblait dire: _voilà pourquoi il ne bosse pas. Comme quoi un gros QI ne fait l'intelligence._ Quand il releva un oeil vers Sarutobi, il s'aperçut que celui-ci lui souriait légèrement.

" Ca va beaucoup t'aider, " conclut-il en haussant les épaules avant d'ouvrir une porte et de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

La première pièce contenait deux bureaux qui se faisaient face, laissant une allée de passage de deux mètres environ jusqu'à une deuxième pièce, plus spacieuse, où un troisième bureau trônait en évidence. L'immense baie vitrée derrière celui-ci laissait voir les buildings et les bâtiments ultra-modernes du centre-ville. Tout semblait étudié, calculé, soigneusement choisi pour avoir l'air épuré, design et tendance. De plus, les deux pièces étaient diablement calmes, seulement perturbées par le tapotement régulier de doigts sur un clavier d'ordinateur.

" Voilà ton bureau, " lui indiqua Sarutobi en lui montrant le bureau sur sa droite. " Et voici ta collègue. "

Shikamaru lança un regard désabusé vers son bureau, un plan de travail bien organisé avec tout le matériel administratif possible et un laptop dernier cri ; puis il tourna les yeux vers le bureau à gauche.

Cheveux blonds bouclés retenus par un chignon strict, des grands yeux bleu sarcelle perçants, un tailleur impeccable et des jambes interminables. Elle jeta à Shikamaru un regard polaire avant de braquer à nouveau ses yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

" En parlant de ça, " reprit le galeriste en faisant déjà son chemin vers son bureau, " j'ai été incapable de disqualifier l'un d'entre vous. Donc vous allez devoir vous battre avec vos Bic et le gagnant garde le CDD. _Happy hunger games._ "

Shikamaru releva un regard incrédule vers Asuma Sarutobi, qui devint vite terrorisé quand il aperçut du coin de l'oeil la blonde s'emparer lentement du stylo le plus proche. Sarutobi se contenta d'exploser de rire.

" Calme toi, Temari, ce n'est qu'une blague. Vous êtes tous les deux mes assistants, j'ai fort à penser que vous serez particulièrement... complémentaires. Vous partagerez ces bureaux et... et bien, l'appartement.

- C'est hors de question, " lâcha froidement la blonde.

C'était les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Shikamaru déglutit difficilement, ayant remarqué qu'elle tenait toujours le stylo dans sa main comme une arme et que sa main se mettait à trembler, ses phalanges blanches et les veines sur son avant-bras ressortant comme des cordes sous sa peau. _Oh merde._

" Ce n'est à pas à discuter, Temari, " rétorqua sèchement Sarutobi. " Maintenant, au boulot. Tu vas montrer à Shikamaru les ficelles du métier. Avec le sourire. " rajouta-t-il avant de s'asseoir à son bureau et de se désintéresser complètement d'eux.

La blonde tourna vers Shikamaru un regard noir. Il vacilla un instant, prêt à instinctivement faire un pas en arrière, mais finit par se diriger lentement vers son bureau jusqu'à s'y asseoir en tâchant de l'ignorer. Voyant qu'elle continuait de le fixer même s'il faisait de son mieux pour se passionner de l'ordre de rangement de ses stabylos, il finit par lever les yeux et par tenter un petit sourire désolé.

" Je suis Shikamaru Nara.

- Et moi je suis en colère. " lâcha-t-elle sèchement avant de retourner à son travail.

_Je suis amoureux._


	2. Une nouvelle vie

Shikamaru ressortit du musée en traînant difficilement ses deux énormes valises derrière lui. Il avait réussi à regrouper vingt-cinq ans de sa vie dans deux valises. Cette constatation le satisfaisait (c'était moins cher que de payer un camion pour parcourir la moitié du pays) autant qu'elle l'attristait (deux valises pour une vie...). Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir pour allumer une cigarette, dont il tira une première bouffée salvatrice avec un sourire de contentement.

Il continuait tranquillement de fumer, assis sur une de ses valises, observant les alentours d'un air complètement désabusé. Heureusement pour lui, on était mardi et le musée était fermé: il n'avait pas encore à s'occuper des multiples touristes des quatre coins du monde qui lui demanderaient des informations sur tout et n'importe quoi. Temari l'avait sèchement prévenu qu'il allait devoir travailler son anglais, son espagnol et certainement son allemand. Il n'avait pas eu le coeur de lui avouer qu'il parlait déjà ces trois langues.

Il analysait d'un air expert la carte du café de l'autre côté de la rue quand la voix de la blonde le tira de ses pensées:

" Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps? "

Cette fille était vraiment désagréable. Shikamaru était presque à peu près persuadé que a) elle avait un balai coincé dans le fondement et que b) elle avait gagné au moins trois fois le prix de fille la plus chiante sur terre. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à lui donner un cours intensif sur le marché de l'art, à lui expliquer le fonctionnement du réseau qui le connectait aux autres ordinateurs et à le prévenir qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se gourer sur quoique ce soit où elle lui tomberait dessus et ferait tout pour le faire virer. Shikamaru avait préféré ne pas relever: il était certain que cette fille était dangereuse. Depuis que Sarutobi avait parlé des hunger games, elle n'avait pas lâché son stylo qui prenait, à mesure que les minutes passaient, des allures d'arme.

Encore serait-elle une simple relation de travail. Mais non, en plus, il devait se la coltiner à la maison. Shikamaru était un enfant unique, chéri par ses parents, qui détestait partager quoique ce soit avec n'importe qui, surtout une étrangère potentiellement psychopathe. Il était à deux doigts d'appeler son meilleur ami Chôji, qui habitait en banlieue depuis quelques années maintenant, pour lui demander de l'héberger jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution mais ça aurait été faire preuve de faiblesse face à elle.

Hors de question donc.

" Je fume ", répondit-il simplement, avec un haussement d'épaules.

En une poignée d'heures, Shikamaru avait compris que Temari Subaku était une bombe sur pattes. Elle débordait d'énergie, contrairement à lui qui prenait chaque pause pour une sieste et n'importe quel prétexte pour se reposer et se calmer. Il avait compris tout aussi vite que sa nonchalance et sa sérénité à toutes épreuves allaient la rendre _dingue_. Peut-être que si il la faisait sortir de ses gonds, elle allait lui laisser l'appartement?

La blonde soupira lourdement, exaspérée, en regardant autour d'elle.

" T'as pris un abonnement pour le métro? La station la plus proche est à cinq minutes.

- Non, j'ai ma voiture. "

Shikamaru lui montra une magnifique Ford Mustang décapotable, d'époque, d'une couleur grise lugubre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire satisfait quand il vit le visage de Temari s'éclairer de surprise, puis d'admiration. Elle était un peu vieille, pas totalement finie de réparer mais elle avait une belle gueule, vraiment. La voiture, pas Temari.

" Elle est à toi? Sérieusement? " s'étonna la blonde en s'approchant machinalement.

Pendant un instant, Shikamaru pensa à ce que son père lui avait dit quand il la lui avait donné à la fin de ses études: _Shikamaru, je te présente Betty ou comme je préfère la surnommer... l'attract-girls._

" Elle appartenait à mon père. Betty, dis bonjour à Temari. "

Celle-ci se tourna vivement vers lui.

" Betty? Tu te fous de ma gueule? "

Il haussa les épaules comme toute réponse et elle soupira à nouveau d'exaspération.

" Bon, autant que je te montre le chemin. On y va? "

Elle semblait étonnamment excitée à l'idée de monter dans la voiture. Shikamaru sourit légèrement, écrasa sa cigarette avant d'aller ranger dans son coffre les deux valises sur la banquette arrière, le coffre étant difficile d'accès à cause du vélo qu'il avait accroché à l'arrière de la voiture. Il déverrouilla les portes et s'installa au volant tandis que Temari prenait place à côté de lui.

* * *

" T'es un taré, Nara! " hurla la blonde cinq minutes plus tard alors qu'il opérait un virage contrôlé dans une rue étroite, accélérant un peu plus quand il aperçut la ligne droite.

La ligne droite qui ne faisait dix mètres. Temari se mit à prier à mi-voix et le brun éclata d'un rire moqueur.

" Je contrôle, " sourit-il avec confiance en tournant à gauche.

Il prit la troisième à droite, la deuxième à gauche, puis s'arrêta dans un énième dérapage hollywoodien devant le numéro 143. Il semblait presque satisfait de lui quand il regarda la blonde sortir de la voiture, les jambes flageolantes.

" Espèce de malade! " lui hurla-t-elle avant d'entrer en trombe dans l'immeuble, le laissant avec ses valises et son vélo.

Le rire moqueur forcé de Shikamaru l'accompagna dans la cage d'escaliers et, pour la millionième fois de la journée, elle le maudit lui et ce foutu hasard.

Le brun réussit à ne faire qu'un trajet, un peu à l'étroit dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au huitième étage, ses deux valises, son sac et son vélo autour de lui. Temari avait laissé la porte ouverte derrière elle pour lui permettre d'entrer et c'est sur le pas de la porte qu'il s'arrêta, un instant délicieusement surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

La porte d'entrée menait directement à un immense salon très haut de plafond, que les grandes fenêtres inondaient de lumière et d'une vue absolument géniale de la cour intérieur glauque et moisie de l'immeuble. Un comptoir séparait le salon de la cuisine, le plancher lustré laissant place à une carrelage plus austère mais plus approprié. L'endroit était parfaitement ordonné, les murs croulant de bibliothèque à moitié remplies et de DVDs épars. Tout était insolemment propre et décoré avec goût.

Temari était en train de faire un transfert d'objets, à ce qu'il voyait, de ce qui semblait être sa chambre à une autre, au fond du couloir sur sa gauche. Elle ne lui adressait pas un regard. En entrant, elle avait défait son chignon et ses cheveux blonds sauvages lui tombaient sur les épaules, venaient entraver sa vue ou chatouiller son nez. Cela semblait l'agacer énormément car elle n'avait de cesse que de les chasser dans des mouvements d'humeur, ce que Shikamaru trouvait tout à fait charmant.

" C'est ta chambre, lui expliqua-t-elle en continuant de retirer son ordinateur portable, des livres, un nombre impossible de vêtements. Je l'avais un peu squatté comme bureau slash dressing. " avoua-t-elle d'un air dépité.

Shikamaru était persuadé qu'elle était dépitée de ne plus avoir son bureau slash dressing plutôt que de lui avoir piqué sa chambre.

" No problemo. "

Elle lui adressa un regard noir qui confirmait ses pensées: elle détestait l'idée qu'il lui pique son bureau slash dressing. Tant pis pour elle.

En attendant qu'elle finisse de déménager, Shikamaru fit le tour du salon en enregistrant chaque nom de film, chaque nom de livre; puis il repéra la salle de bains, les toilettes, sa chambre puis celle de Temari. De ce qu'il pouvait en apercevoir, elle était plus spacieuse que la sienne. Toutefois, au moment où il s'apprêtait à y entrer pour pousser un peu plus ses investigations, la blonde le surprit, et l'écarta brusquement de sa chambre.

" Non mais ça va pas! Sale pervers! "

Il ne tenta plus d'y entrer.

Finalement, elle lui laissa le champ libre en lui garantissant qu'elle débarrasserait ses chaussures le lendemain. Elle devait avoir une bonne cinquantaine de paires.

" Et ne t'avise pas de toucher à mes Jimmy Choo. " le prévint-elle d'un air menaçant avant de le laisser seul dans sa nouvelle chambre.

C'était une pièce toute en longueur, très bien éclairée par une immense fenêtre à volets. Juste en dessous, il y avait un plan de travail en équilibre sur deux tréteaux. Le lit, sur sa droite, était énorme - plus grand encore que celui qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre d'étudiant - et semblait particulièrement confortable. Toutefois, il ne s'écroule pas tout de suite (au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté) et défit rapidement ses affaires, ses vêtements froissés et ses objets enveloppés soigneusement se répartissant rapidement aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Finalement, Shikamaru s'assit au bord du lit puis se laissa lentement retomber en arrière, épuisé, ses yeux inspectant machinalement les alentours avant qu'il ne les ferme. Aussitôt, les maux de tête qui l'accablaient depuis quelques heures s'apaisèrent et il se laissa bercer par le rythme calme et régulier des battements de son coeur. Shikamaru avait la capacité de s'endormir partout, à tout moment. Toutefois, avant de s'abandonner définitivement à Morphée, il eut la décence d'envoyer un texto à l'aveuglette à sa mère (qui l'avait appelé treize fois depuis ce midi) pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

Il commençait sa nouvelle vie.


	3. Un contrat?

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par une formidable claque sur la joue droite.

Le bruit de la main rencontrant la chair molle et inerte de sa joue aurait déjà pu le réveiller, surtout si proche de son oreille. Mais le pire fut la _douleur_ qui le fit sauter sur ses pieds et ouvrir grand les yeux. Temari grogna quand il lui envoya, par inadvertance, un coup de pied dans le genou.

" Debout, feignasse, il est huit heures et demi. T'es en retard. " siffla-t-elle avec humeur en frottant son genou blessé, sortant en claudiquant de la chambre.

En s'endormant, Shikamaru avait oublié de mettre un réveil. Et aussi de se glisser sous les draps. Et de prendre une douche. Et de mettre d'autres vêtements. Plutôt pathétique, pour un mec qui se targuait d'avoir la meilleure mémoire possible et d'être un génie pur et dur. Il pesta à mi-voix contre lui-même en éventrant ses valises pour en sortir des vêtements fripés, mais propres. Il fonça à la douche sous le regard blasé de Temari qui sirotait sa troisième tasse de café, prête, magnifique dans un pull en cachemire noir et une jupe d'un rose crémeux. D'un coup d'oeil, Shikamaru se dit que Temari Subaku était une femme superficielle, agaçante, incroyablement bien habillée et foutue et surtout, pétée de thunes. Ca suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, c'en était presque désagréable.

Il ressortit de la douche dix minutes plus tard, rasé de près, à peu près coiffé et habillé d'une chemise blanche non repassée et d'un pantalon de costume trop grand pour lui. Temari leva aussitôt vers lui un regard critique, presque déçu, avant de secouer furieusement la tête quand il se pencha vers la cafetière.

" Pas le temps pour ton café, Nara, on va être en retard.

- _On _? Comment ça, _on _? " grogna le jeune homme en tournant vers la blonde un regard sombre.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils puis rosit très légèrement. Le quidam n'aurait pas remarqué sa très légère retenue et sa gêne discrète mais les yeux perçants du brun, fixés sur elle, retinrent le détail et un sourcil s'arqua sur son front.

" Je pensais... la voiture est plus rapide. " marmonna-t-elle piteusement et Shikamaru s'éclaircit.

Il était à deux doigts de méchamment l'envoyer bouler en souvenir de sa dureté de la vieille, prêt même à se moquer d'elle et à lui dire qu'elle allait devoir courir attraper son métro pour être à l'heure. Cette fille l'agaçait. Elle était trop riche, trop présente, trop dynamique et trop exigeante: tout ce qu'il détestait.

Toutefois, Shikamaru savait aussi que si il faisait ça, sa mère le saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre (elle savait toujours tout) et le lui ferait payer au centuple. Il soupira lourdement.

" T'as raison. Mais on prend un Starbuck's en passant. " la prévint-il, ce à quoi elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en réponse.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au travail sans trop d'encombre, Temari le coeur au bord des lèvres et Shikamaru d'un air complètement indifférent. Ils avaient grillé quatre feux rouges et un feu orange, la blonde avait compté. Shikamaru était vraiment cinglé mais d'une manière plutôt attirante, dans le genre _je-me-fiche-de-tout-et-fais-ce-que-je-veux._

Shikamaru avait la capacité de concentration d'un poisson. Il n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur quelque chose plus de vingt minutes sans regarder ailleurs, penser à autre chose ou s'endormir. Étonnamment, ce job lui convenait parfaitement. Il s'agissait de rédiger des e-mails, faire signer des trucs à monsieur Sarutobi et chercher sur des sites spécialisés des estimations d'oeuvres. Temari, quant à elle, remplissait l'agenda de leur patron et s'occupait de régler sa vie à la minute. Au final, Temari et Shikamaru s'entendaient plutôt bien au bureau - du moins pour cette première journée -, la première le laissant tranquille sur sa manie de se désintéresser de tout rapidement et le second ignorant royalement ses regards hostiles pour ne pas ruiner le calme serein de la pièce.

Il était dans la pleine rédaction d'un long courriel à l'adresse d'un autre musée quand il vit du coin de l'oeil les doigts de Temari tapoter sur le bord de son bureau. Il releva un regard perdu vers elle, retirant les écouteurs qu'il avait enfoncé dans ses oreilles. Elle avait mis son manteau, retouché son maquillage et sa coiffure, elle s'apprêtait à s'emparer de son sac.

" Pause déjeuner. On mange ensemble. " lui expliqua-t-elle et l'instant d'après, il était debout, sa veste sur les épaules et prêt à la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du bâtiment, il se dirigea automatiquement vers sa voiture mais la jeune femme lui expliqua qu'elle connaissait un endroit très bien à cinq minutes de là. Pendant tout le trajet, aucun des deux ne parla, Temari pianotant distraitement sur son téléphone et Shikamaru, les mains enfoncés dans les poches, fumant pensivement.

Elle le conduisit dans un restaurant très chic et hors de prix, où apparemment elle avait ses habitudes car le serveur qui les plaça les conduisit directement dans un coin ensoleillé de la vaste pièce, en lui donnant du _mademoiselle Sabaku _et des petites courbettes débiles qui agacèrent Shikamaru.

Il prit place en face d'elle tandis qu'elle arborait toujours un petit sourire suffisant de la femme satisfaite. Rien de tel qu'un idiot pour flatter son ego.

" Bah dis donc, siffla Shikamaru. Tu lui fais de l'effet, au petit.

- On a couché une fois ensemble, il en peut plus depuis. "

Temari haussa négligemment les épaules d'un air indifférent, sans pour autant se défaire de son petit sourire.

* * *

Quand ils reçurent les menus, elle échangea presque aussitôt leurs cartes pour se retrouver avec celui où étaient inscrits les chiffres.

" Foutue patriarchie, grommela-t-elle.

- Pardon?

- Un homme et une femme vont dans un restaurant. Le serveur donne les prix à l'homme, parce que c'est toujours lui qui doit payer.

- Tu sais-

- Tu veux payer? "

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait aperçu le prix d'une salade verte et avait commencé à avoir des vertiges. Si la princesse Sabaku voulait se ruiner à les nourrir, qu'elle fasse. Il était bien content si son contrat admettait qu'il passait tous les déjeuners de cette année en ravissante compagnie dans ce restaurant très chic et huppé, tous frais payés.

" C'est juste pour cette fois, le prévint Temari comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Ah bon? Qu'on parle de quoi? " s'étonna Shikamaru en essayant vainement de déchiffrer un nom de plat sophistiqué en français.

Temari soupira lourdement en branlant du chef.

" De notre contrat de colocation.

- Monsieur Sarutobi a dit-

- Qu'on s'occuperait du bail samedi, oui, je sais. Je te parle du contrat, " s'agaça Temari. Puis, devant le regard vide de Shikamaru, elle rajouta: " T'as jamais vécu en colocation?

- Non.

- Bon. Alors je vais te poser des questions, tu réponds sincèrement et tout se passera bien. "

La chose semblait l'exécrer. Elle commanda un plat de pâtes quand le serveur vint les voir, puis Shikamaru une salade avec un petit sourire affable et gêné. Le serveur faisait les yeux doux à la blonde. Finalement, Temari sortit une feuille de sa pochette et un stylo à plume de marque.

" T'as souvent des relations sexuelles? Tu bois beaucoup? T'as une copine? enchaîna-t-elle à toute vitesse, ouvrant la bouche pour continuer quand Shikamaru la coupa:

- Quoi? T'es sûre que c'est un _contrat de colocation_ et pas un check-up chez le docteur? " s'effraya-t-il avec un air horrifié.

Elle était insupportable _et_ obsédée en plus?

" T'es vraiment stupide, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste pour savoir, Nara. J'en ai rien à faire de ta vie privée.

- Réponds toi d'abord à tes questions de tarée, et on verra. "

Elle soupira lourdement, fit un mouvement d'impuissance en direction du plafond comme si le Dieu du restaurant allait s'insurger avec elle du Shikamaru désagréable qu'elle avait devant lui.

" Oui, j'ai souvent des relations sexuelles. Je ne bois pas souvent. J'ai un copain. Satisfait? "

D'abord amusé, Shikamaru adopta une moue maussade quand il apprit qu'elle avait un petit ami. Il était vrai que pendant un instant, il avait espéré qu'elle soit célibataire. Après tout, même si elle avait un caractère de merde, Temari était incroyablement belle, intelligente et, eh bien, _riche_. Ses yeux balayèrent le visage de la blonde pour la énième fois et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les boucles d'oreille en ce qui semblait être de l'or pur, le collier discret mais onéreux autour de son cou, son rouge à lèvres parfaitement mis, son maquillage discret mais lui conférant un regard perçant et presque _animal_.

Un regard qui, pour l'instant, revêtait les aspects du doute et de la peur.

"Eh, Nara, t'es encore avec moi?

- Ouais ouais, marmonna-t-il comme toute réponse, jouant machinalement avec le coin de sa serviette.

- Arrête de faire ça, " le prévint-elle en grognant. Il arrêta net.

" Je sais pas, une fois par semaine? Faut voir. Je suis nouveau ici et ne connais personne. Je ne bois pas souvent, mais je fume. Je suis célibataire.

- Parfait. " sourit légèrement Temari, apparemment satisfaite. Elle cocha des cases, nota quelque chose.

L'interrogatoire continua encore quelques longues minutes, l'entrée, puis l'attente jusqu'au plat. Shikamaru répondait machinalement d'un air las à ses questions aussi bizarres qu'intimes; comme elle tâchait de répondre elle aussi à chaque interrogation, il n'était pas aussi gêné qu'il aurait pu. Le reste du déjeuner se déroula dans le silence. Ils s'empressèrent de manger le plus rapidement possible pour finir cet entretien qui, au final, était plus embarrassant pour Shikamaru qu'autre chose. Temari semblait juste satisfaite de s'être débarrassée de ça. Elle ne semblait pas ravie d'avoir passé le déjeuner avec lui.

Au moment du café, Temari lui donna le document qu'elle avait rempli avec zèle pendant l'heure qui était passée.

" Vérifie les infos et signe en bas de chaque page. "

Shikamaru soupira, lut attentivement et signa comme elle lui indiquait. Il s'apprêtait à lui rendre le _contrat_ quand elle posa brutalement sa main sur la sienne. Ses ongles rentraient légèrement dans la peau du brun.

" T'as lu la dernière clause? Pas de sexe. Entre nous. Pas de sexe, pas de relation, pas de tension, pas de baiser, _rien_. C'est compris? "

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil (ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rosir _très légèrement_).

" Tu dis ça comme si j'allais te sauter dessus.

- Ils finissent toujours tous par le faire, ricana-t-elle en enfonçant encore ses ongles dans sa peau.

- T'es pas à moitié aussi bonne que tu penses l'être, Subaku, " grinça le jeune homme en retour. Il retira vivement sa main. " J'ai lu la dernière clause. C'est toi qui va avoir du mal à y adhérer. "

Temari éclata d'un rire ravi en réglant l'addition.

" On verra, fit-elle d'un air énigmatique, ponctuant la fin de sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil joueur.

- C'est déjà tout vu. "


	4. Un rêve tué dans l'oeuf

" Et elle est comment? Physiquement, je veux dire. "

Il fallait dire qu'au bout de quarante-cinq minutes de Shikamaru énumérant par ordre alphabétique les plus gros défauts de sa nouvelle colocataire, Chôji commençait à se lasser. Il arqua un sourcil inquisiteur en voyant le visage de Shikamaru se défaire, pâlir puis rougir très légèrement.

" Elle te plaît vraiment, en fait, " se moqua-t-il gentiment en envoyant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'apporter son verre de bière à ses lèvres.

" Elle a un copain.

- Oh. "

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ni Shikamaru. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les deux amis n'avaient plus besoin de formuler chacune de leurs pensées pour se faire comprendre: désormais, le courant passait naturellement entre eux. Ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue à la fin du lycée, Chôji partant s'installer en ville alors que Shikamaru migrait juste de sa chambre d'adolescent à une chambre d'étudiant à quelques rues de chez ses parents; il avait eu un peu peur, à vrai dire, en invitant son ami de toujours à boire un verre des années plus tard. Peur de ne plus retrouver leur relation d'antan. Il était soulagé de voir que leur amitié était restée solide malgré le temps qui avait passé.

Chôji envoya son coude entre les côtes de son ami avec bonhomie, lui adressant un large sourire chaleureux quand Shikamaru tourna vers lui un visage scandalisé.

" Allez, c'est qu'une fille. Y'en a trois mille autres ici, " lui dit-il en lui désignant d'un vaste mouvement de bras, la quarantaine de personnes étouffée dans l'ambiance intimiste et enfumée du bar dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Shikamaru soupira lourdement. Chôji avait raison. Il n'avait pas besoin de se monter la tête avec ça. De toutes manières, il avait signé le contrat qui stipulait bien que toute relation entre eux était interdite et donc, impossible.

Il croisa le regard clair d'une fille timide qui restait dans son coin et presque aussitôt, un léger sourire carnassier vint tordre ses lèvres. Il finit son verre d'un traite et se mit en chasse, son sourire de prédateur devenant rapidement le rictus du charmeur générique. Shikamaru s'y connaissait bien.

" Go tiger, " marmonna Chôji en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant un signe au barman pour qu'il le resserve. La soirée allait être longue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru s'était extirpé des draps de sa jolie inconnue avec flegme. Il faisait tout avec flegme, avec ce calme typique qui rendait chacun de ses mouvements lent et par conséquent, agaçant. Il aimait prendre son temps dans toute affaire et le brusquer n'avait qu'un seul résultat: lui devenant encore plus lent - si c'était possible. Toutefois, dans des situations comme celles-ci, ça l'aidait. Il avait réussi à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme et, après lui avoir déposé un post-it sur la lampe de chevet sur lequel il avait écrit à la hâte un faux numéro et un petit mot doux, il s'était échappé de l'appartement le coeur léger.

Lui remontaient à la tête l'ivresse de la nuit dernière, des fragments de souvenirs embrumés. Les verres qu'il avait commandé pour lui et la fille, les grimaces que lui adressait Chôji, délaissé, dès que leurs regards se croisaient, les lèvres de la rousse sur sa joue, dans son cou. Puis les mains de la jeune femme fermement serrées autour de son ventre, quand il l'emmenait chez elle sur son vélo, ses lèvres à son oreille lui murmurant des indications en même temps que d'autres choses plus tendancieuses. Rien qu'à y repenser, un long frisson agita l'échine du brun.

Il était en train de se lisser ses vêtements et de se recoiffer devant son reflet sur la vitrine d'un magasin fermé quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il décrocha sans regarder son interlocuteur:

" Allô ? marmonna-t-il, coinçant l'appareil entre son oreille et son épaule pour continuer de refaire son catogan.

- Et merde ", entendit-il comme toute réponse. N'ayant pas reconnu la personne au bout du fil, il reprit, un peu pathétiquement:

" Allô ?

- T'es en vie? Non parce que je me disais, après dix appels manqués, je pouvais déjà appeler la police ou réinstaller mon dressing en toute discrétion. "

Temari. Elle semblait plus agacée par la possibilité qu'il soit en vie plutôt que par le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas donné de nouvelles pendant quoi... vingt heures?

" Garde tes fringues hors de ma chambre, Sabaku ", grogna Shikamaru. " Tu t'inquiétais pour moi? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, vu qu'elle ne disait plus rien. Trop mignon.

- Pas exactement. J'espérais que tu sois mort pour garder exclusivement l'appart' et le job mais c'est loupé apparemment. T'es parti hier à dix heures et je t'ai plus vu.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais visiter les alentours et voir un vieux pote.

- Pas que tu découchais.

- Écoute, j'ai pas abandonné l'influence d'une vieille mégère à la campagne pour en retrouver une encore plus castratrice en ville, ok? " s'énerva le brun, face aux remarques acerbes et sèches de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci resta silencieuse et il n'eut pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle était en train de pâlir légèrement et de pincer des lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, s'en voulant déjà de s'être emporté contre elle.

Leur première semaine en tant que colocataires et collègues s'était excellemment bien passée. Temari avait découvert avec surprise que le Nara apprenait vite, et bien ; quant à lui, il avait bien dû concéder qu'elle avait la plupart de leurs clients dans le creux de la main et qu'elle assurait dans ce qu'elle faisait. A la maison, en très peu de temps, une routine toute simple s'était installée entre eux. Temari n'était ni galère ni prise de tête, juste particulièrement stricte et odieuse dès qu'on touchait à ses affaires. Shikamaru l'aimait bien.

Sauf quand elle pensait _devoir_ être au courant de tout ce qui se passait sur Terre.

" Parfait. " entendit le jeune homme au bout du fil et, au moment où il allait s'excuser et lui marmonner des explications, un long _biiip_ annonçant la fin de la conversation l'interrompit.

* * *

Shikamaru avait déjà un petit sourire railleur dessiné sur les lèvres quand il gara son vélo non loin de l'appartement. Même s'il savait qu'il allait plus l'agacer qu'autre chose, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser d'ores et déjà à ce qu'il allait lui asséner pour se moquer - gentiment – d'elle et de son inquiétude manifeste. La montée de l'ascenseur lui parut atrocement longue et il resta appuyé cinq longues secondes sur la sonnette avant de faire jouer sa clef pour la serrure - pour l'agacer encore.

" Alors Sabaku, on s'inquiète pour mo- " annonçait-il déjà d'un air joyeux.

Il sentit son sourire se figer sur son visage quand son regard tomba dans celui, d'un noir abyssal, d'un autre homme. L'appartement, pour deux jeunes gens dans la fin de leurs vingt ans, était plus spacieux. Toutefois, au moment où il mit un pas dans sa demeure, Shikamaru comprit que cet endroit ne pouvait accepter qu'un seul mâle. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que sa vision étroite de la propriété féminine, sa possessivité incontrôlable et sa jalousie facile qui parlaient.

Si Temari et son jules s'étaient retrouvés à table, face à face, à partager un brunch, tout aurait été pour le mieux. Rien de plus normal pour un dimanche matin. Mais apparemment, avec cette fille pour colocataire, rien ne serait normal. Shikamaru assista donc à des jambes nues entrelacées sur un canapé, des corps trop proches pour que ce ne soit pas indécent et quelques sous-vêtements enfilés à la va-vite. Décoiffée et démaquillée, Temari semblait à la fois plus sauvage et vulnérable - de plus, elle gardait un petit sourire niais sur les lèvres en regardant l'autre comme s'il venait de dire la blague la plus _hilarante_ au monde.

Au grand déplaisir de Shikamaru, l'autre _mâle_ était un garçon de leur âge, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bruns qui partaient dans tous les sens. Large d'épaule, fin de hanches, il avait la musculature et la physionomie d'un _dieu_ ainsi que l'arrogance qui allait avec; rien qu'à apercevoir le petit sourire en coin qu'il lui accordait, notre brun comprit qu'il faisait face à un adversaire de taille.

Non, pas un adversaire, promis (à la lumière de la dernière clause du contrat, ce _truc_ n'était pas son adversaire, juste quelqu'un dont il devait supporter la vue à l'égard de Temari). Mais une épine dans le pied tout de même. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche que Shikamaru décréta qu'il ne l'appréciait pas.

" Tu dois être Shikamaru, " dit l'inconnu d'une voix traînante, se défaisant de l'étreinte de la blonde pour se rapprocher du jeune homme qui était resté sur le pas de la porte. " Je m'appelle Kiba.

- Enchanté, Kiba. "

Les deux bruns se serrèrent la main. Comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, Shikamaru se fit largement écraser les doigts par l'autre qui retira sa main avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer. Il n'aimait définitivement pas ce mec. En plus, il puait l'eau de cologne comme s'il se lavait avec.

" Je dois filer, chérie, on se voit mercredi, " fit Kiba en se détournant, revenant vers Temari pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

En grommelant intérieurement, Shikamaru déposa son casque de vélo et fit mine d'ignorer la paire d'yeux brûlants que Temari portait sur lui.

" C'est mon copain, finit-elle par dire pour briser le silence.

- Ravi de l'apprendre. "

Il était plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Temari soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, grogna légèrement - bref, lui montra son exaspération - avant de se lever du canapé pour rejoindre son petit ami sous la douche. Shikamaru, en la regardant partir, ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, en sous-vêtements, lui tourner le dos et marcher avec grâce sur le plancher, en le faisant à peine grincer. Temari Sabaku était une fille insupportable, c'était plutôt clair. Toutefois, Shikamaru était bien forcé d'avouer qu'elle avait une sacrée chute de reins.


	5. Une soirée au prix d'une chemise

" Temari! Oh mon dieu, je te déteste, _je vais te tuer_. "

Telles exclamations étaient plutôt quotidiennes dans l'appartement que partageaient Shikamaru Nara et Temari Sabaku. Généralement, cette dernière lui criait de mieux ranger ses affaires dans la salle de bains; lui se plaignait qu'elle se mêle de tout et range sa chambre lorsqu'il n'était pas là, en pensant qu'il ne le remarquerait pas; parfois, ils s'engueulaient mutuellement quand ils utilisaient la plaque électrique l'un de l'autre. Tout était sujet à des disputes et des chamailleries sans fin, qui avaient fini par construire entre eux une complicité évidente. Au travail, tout allait pour le mieux et Asuma Sarutobi les avait félicités pour ces deux premières semaines auréolées de succès. Les parents de Shikamaru l'appelaient tous les dimanches, quand Temari disparaissait pour quelque repas dominical obscur; alors, au téléphone avec sa mère, il se surprenait à sourire comme un idiot en regardant par la fenêtre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui semblait avoir trouvé sa place - aussi ridicule que cela puisse sembler.

Néanmoins, en cet instant précis, il était bien loin d'être calme et heureux de la vie qu'il vivait.

" Bah quoi! Je pensais que t'aimais cette couleur!

- Espèce de _salope_, " hurla-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte de sa chambre.

Il brandissait dans une main une chemise blanche, qu'elle avait volontairement fait tourner avec ses sous-vêtements aux couleurs pimpantes. Résultant, la chemise s'approchait plus du rose que du blanc et il n'avait rien à se mettre pour ce soir. Très rapidement, Temari et Shikamaru étaient arrivés à un compromis: elle faisait la lessive si il faisait la cuisine. Au début, elle avait essayé d'inverser la tendance en lui jetant à la figure que c'était machiste _et _contraire à ses croyances que de laisser la femme faire la lessive; mais quand Shikamaru lui avait fait un burger sans gluten ni viande maison, elle avait vite ravalé ses arguments. Néanmoins, elle ne manquait jamais de recolorer ses affaires en rose et lui, de lui glisser un peu trop de sel dans ses plats.

Toutefois, là, elle était allée trop loin. Ils étaient en situation de _crise_. Ils étaient censés assister, le soir même, à une soirée mondaine très chic où une chemise rose mal repassée serait certainement mal vue. Il n'avait plus d'autres vêtements et pas le temps d'aller en acheter.

Il la trouva assise sur son lit, en sous-vêtements (ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à leurs corps respectifs), en train d'enlever le vernis sur ses orteils. Elle leva vers lui un regard vide.

" Que viens-tu de dire? gronda-t-elle mais Shikamaru tint bon.

- Tu es une _salope._ J'ai plus rien à me mettre, putain! Pas tout le monde peut s'acheter des fringues à tour de bras."

Temari prit un air faussement offensé alors que Shikamaru jetait un regard dédaigneux vers la montagne de sac de shopping contenant des vêtements trop chers que la jeune femme avait acheté pour l'occasion. Comme si elle allait porter plusieurs robes en une soirée.

Shikamaru lui lança la chemise à la tête et elle poussa un glapissement de surprise en attrapant le dissolvant avant qu'il ne tombe sur la couverture de son lit. Elle lui jeta un regard las.

" Je t'ai acheté un costume. J'allais pas te laisser nous ridiculiser avec tes... fripes.

- Mes fripes me coûtent une blinde et je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter mieux, rétorqua aussi Shikamaru, vexé. Et tu n'es pas ma mère! "

Temari leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant lourdement.

" Dégage, Nara. Prends le costume et dégage, tu me rembourseras plus tard, grogna-t-elle en retournant à ses ongles de pied.

- Je ne te rembourserai pas parce que je ne prendrai pas ce costume! Non mais tu te prends pour qui?! "

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Kiba se foutait de sa gueule parce qu'il était incapable de faire un noeud papillon. Il resserra celui qu'il avait fait au cou de Shikamaru, sourit légèrement et lui pinça la joue avec un air moqueur.

" Espèce de gros bébé, " le moqua-t-il gentiment.

Shikamaru ne répliqua pas, se détourna en pinçant des lèvres pour faire face au miroir. Le costume lui allait étonnamment bien, comme si Temari avait pris ses mensurations pendant son sommeil. Au final, il n'avait pas eu le choix et avait été obligé de le mettre à défaut d'avoir une autre tenue. Cette soirée était plutôt importante: réunissant la société mondaine de la ville, c'était aussi le vernissage de l'exposition éphémère d'un grand nom de l'art contemporain qui avait échappé à Shikamaru. L'occasion parfaite pour trouver de jeunes artistes et se faire des connaissances dans le milieu. Monsieur Sarutobi comptait beaucoup sur ses deux assistants pour y faire bonne impression et _ferrer deux ou trois gros poissons_ comme il disait si bien.

" T'as pas de cavalière? "

Shikamaru fit volte-face pour regarder Kiba dans les yeux. Celui-ci resserrait pensivement sa cravate et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin éternellement moqueur. Ce mec avait un rictus narquois et moqueur tatoué sur les lèvres. Shikamaru ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait ou même qu'il le supportait; pourtant, Dieu seul savait combien il avait droit à la présence de l'autre brun. Temari et lui étaient très proches et ils n'hésitaient pas à le lui rappeler, à grands renforts de bruits de succion et de battants de lit tapant contre le mur de la chambre de la blonde.

Avant que Shikamaru n'ait pu répondre de la manière la plus sarcastique possible, Temari quittait enfin la salle de bains pour les rejoindre dans le salon. Elle portait une magnifique robe robe bleu marine au décolleté plus que plongeant, mais correct. Elle avait mis des boucles d'oreille tombantes et ses escarpins les plus vertigineux et les plus chers. Elle était sublime. Kiba et Shikamaru eurent un mouvement de recul avant que le premier ne vienne lui embrasser la joue en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille et que Shikamaru ne croise les bras sur la poitrine.

Kiba descendit chercher la voiture pour la garer devant l'immeuble tandis que Temari prenait un sac assorti à ses chaussures. Les deux colocataires gardaient un silence gêné et oppressant jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru ose croiser son regard.

" Tu es très belle, " ronchonna-t-il comme si cette vérité lui arrachait le coeur.

Les lèvres de Temari articulèrent un petit sourire satisfait, ses joues se colorant d'un rose ravi.

" T'es pas mal non plus, Nara, finit-elle par concéder. Ce costume te va bien.

- Mais étais-tu obligée de ruiner ma dernière chemise? "

Elle haussa les épaules.

" Elle était dégueu.

- C'est toi qu'est dégueu. " rétorqua Shikamaru du tac-au-tac.

Elle sourit en coin et lui passa devant dans un clin d'oeil, laissant derrière elle une effluve de parfum fruité.

" Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. "

* * *

La soirée représentait tout ce que Shikamaru n'aimait pas chez Temari. Tout le monde était sophistiqué, prétentieux, et se parlait avec un faux accent sourd qui leur donnait un air encore plus sophistiqué, mais idiot. Il avait une flûte de champagne à la main, observait d'un oeil critique ce nouveau monde qui lui était complètement étranger et insupportable. Kiba, qu'il observait du coin de l'oeil, se mélangeait rapidement: il était charismatique et amusant. De plus, sa notoriété d'acteur lui permettait d'approcher quiconque sans se récolter des regards méprisants (ce n'était pas le cas de Shikamaru, celui-ci avait découvert avec gêne). Temari, quant à elle, restait près de Monsieur Sarutobi et attirait les hommes comme des aimants. Il finit son verre d'une traite et alla recommander un cocktail au bar.

Il attendait patiemment que son verre de martini olive arrive quand l'homme à côté de lui adressa la parole:

" Cette fille... vous connaissez son nom? "

Shikamaru tourna vers l'impromptu un regard surpris. C'était un jeune homme de leur âge, avec une paire de lunettes de soleil ronde et une voix traînante. Il ne savait pas trop si son interlocuteur le regardait ou analysait le reste de la salle: les verres étaient teintés et opaques.

" Je vous ai vu arriver avec elle, s'expliqua l'homme.

- C'est ma collègue.

- Oh. "

Shikamaru ne dit rien de plus, ses doigts pianotant impatiemment sur le comptoir. Cette fois, il était persuadé que l'homme le détaillait de haut en bas et c'était plus que désagréable. Il fit mine de se concentrer sur les prix du bar.

" Elle voulait absolument me parler, soupira l'homme, que le silence de Shikamaru ne décourageait pas. Je déteste ces gens là.

- Les gens qui parlent? "

L'homme haussa les épaules, étouffa un sourire dans son fond de whisky.

" Oh, elle arrive " soupira-t-il, défaitiste.

Shikamaru tourna le regard. Effectivement, Temari fonçait droit vers eux avec un grand sourire que son collègue savait forcé. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle commença d'une voix entraînante:

" Monsieur Aburame-

- Désolé, je crois que quelqu'un m'appelle... "

Et aussi simplement que cela, l'homme s'en alla sans gêne ni embarras, laissant derrière lui un Shikamaru incompréhensif et une Temari agacée.

" De quoi vous parliez? " aboya la blonde à l'adresse du brun.

Il haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée de son martini.

" Attends... il s'appelle Aburame? Comme dans _le_ Shino Aburame?

- Mais de quel planète tu viens, Nara? grogna Temari en s'asseyant à côté de lui. C'est l'un des artistes les plus en vogue et je suis incapable de lui parler sans qu'il me file entre les doigts. Il est trop dans son trip.

- Ou t'es juste chiante.

- La ferme, Nara. " siffla Temari en commandant un cocktail à son tour, dépitée.


	6. Un ex-copain

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shikamaru sortait du hall d'hôtel où se déroulait la réception pour fumer une cigarette. Avec un oeil désintéressé, il observa comme on détaille un alien les voituriers serrés dans leurs costumes et les quelques paparazzis traînant en face, restant aux aguets dans l'espoir de prendre le cliché d'une célébrité présente. Mais ils n'eurent droit qu'à lui, sa clope à la main, fumant le plus lentement possible pour retarder son retour à la soirée. Il fit le tour du bâtiment pour aller à un endroit plus intime et moins observé.

" Vous auriez pas du feu, par hasard? " lui demanda-t-on et il se retourna vivement.

Il faisait à nouveau face à Shino Aburame qui, une clope éteinte au bec, lui souriait un peu piteusement. Shikamaru alluma son briquet et le lui tendit; le fameux Aburame y alluma sa cigarette avant de tousser après sa première bouffée. Devant le regard moqueur de Shikamaru, il se justifia:

" J'ai désespérément besoin de pauses cigarette pour échapper aux gens.

- Votre vie semble incroyablement... horrible. "

Aburame lui grimaça comme toute réponse, tira une latte et toussa un peu plus tandis que Shikamaru crachait sa propre fumée au ciel, toujours avec un petit sourire.

" Je crois que j'ai définitivement vexé votre collègue. Elle ne m'a pas sauté dessus depuis... _woah_, cinq minutes. "

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

" Désolé pour ça, encore. Elle veut absolument décrocher un gros artiste, vous savez. "

Puis, devant le regard incompréhensif d'Aburame.

" Nous sommes tous les deux les assistants d'Asuma Sarutobi au Leaf Museum. On est égaux mais cette fille a un esprit de compétition... c'est dingue. Bref, c'est à qui signera le plus d'artistes pour une collection éphémère. "

Shino Aburame hocha lentement la tête. Shikamaru l'observa du coin de l'oeil; il ressemblait à ces hommes très silencieux et réfléchis qui pondéraient chacune de leurs paroles avant de les prononcer. Il le regarda inspirer une longue bouffée de nicotine et la recracher maladroitement.

" Je vois. Et ça vous dirait de me signer? " finit par demander Shino en le regardant droit dans les yeux (du moins le semblait-il, c'était impossible à dire avec ses lunettes).

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil en analysant le faciès de son vis-à-vis, afin de voir s'il était sincère. Ça aussi, c'était impossible à dire. Il était complètement stoïque, n'exprimait rien de particulier entre la moquerie ou la sincérité.

" Vous ne connaissez même pas mon nom.

- Mais ça ferait les pieds à votre collègue. Ca me suffit. "

Notre brun décida soudainement qu'il appréciait Aburame. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avec esprit et sans trop d'enthousiasme (pour ne pas paraître désespéré car il fallait avouer que malgré tout, cette compétition était aussi importante pour lui, si ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait _ridiculiser _Temari) quand une exclamation l'interrompit.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Kiba et Temari, près de la voiture du premier. Éclairés faiblement par la lumière jaune glauque d'un lampadaire, Shikamaru ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de leurs visages mais, entendant le ton employé par Kiba, il sut tout de suite qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer.

" C'était qui ce mec? aboya le brun.

- Je t'en prie, Kiba, arrête, tu as trop bu et-, tenta de le raisonner Temari.

- Non, j'arrête pas! l'interrompit-il. Je suis ton copain, j'ai bien le droit de savoir avec quel _péquenaud_ tu baises!

- Je couche pas avec lui, bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être _con_! "

Elle s'échauffait aussi. Shikamaru sut tout de suite que ça allait mal finir et il s'apprêtait à s'interposer quand Aburame posa une main apaisante sur son bras pour le retenir.

" Vous n'allez que tout faire empirer.

- Mais-

- Vous croyez qu'elle appréciera que vous preniez sa défense? "

Il avait raison. Elle serait bien capable de le frapper en lui assénant qu'elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Shikamaru se mordit la lèvre inférieure, anxieux, en tendant l'oreille. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la scène. Kiba et Temari continuaient de se disputer et ils se rapprochaient toujours un peu plus, semblant prêts à en venir aux poings. Pendant un bref instant, Shikamaru crut qu'ils allaient s'embrasser contre la voiture et régler tout cela de la manière la plus passionnelle qui soit; mais il vit la main de Kiba s'élever et s'abattre sur la joue de Temari et comprit qu'il venait de briser quelque chose.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur, sous le choc, l'acteur recula en dardant sur sa copine une paire d'yeux sombres écarquillés. Temari avait baissé le visage et avait posé sa main sur sa joue brûlante; elle recula de deux pas quand Kiba en fit un en avant.

" Temari-

- Ta gueule et dégage. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, enfoiré. " siffla-t-elle.

Quand il s'approcha à nouveau, elle lui frappa le torse une fois, deux fois; mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Il avait attrapé ses poignets et la forçait à l'écouter; elle fermait les yeux mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter les mots de miel - teintés de fiel - qu'il déroulait dans son oreille, trop bon baratineur. Sa résolution flanchait et elle était trop fière pour appeler à l'aide. Bien vite, elle commença à ressembler à une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras.

Shikamaru s'avança et, avant qu'Aburame n'ait pu le retenir, s'approcha du couple.

" Dégage, connard! "

L'insulte avait fusé sans qu'il ne la contrôle. Il observa Kiba lâcher Temari et se retourner vers lui, sourcils froncés, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans une grimace pour révéler ses dents blanches. Il avait une figure monstrueuse, presque animale, de l'homme frustré et se pensant trop puissant pour le commun des mortels. Ses pupilles étaient écarquillées et il semblait en rage, prêt à sauter sur Shikamaru pour l'étrangler.

Celui-ci sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines et sa respiration se faire la malle; mais il ne rebroussa pas chemin. Il ferma les poings en s'approchant.

" J'ai dis: dégage. Et lâche-la putain!

- De quoi j'me mêle, Nara? " gronda Kiba en se retournant vers Temari.

Mais l'apparition de Shikamaru avait apparemment rendu à Temari sa fougue habituelle. Elle écrasa sa paume sur son visage, leva le genou vivement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Kiba et le repoussa avec force. Kiba grogna, gémit et manqua de tomber en arrière; il se rattrapa de justesse. Quand il s'apprêtait à s'approcher de Temari pour répliquer, Shikamaru était déjà sur lui et le projetait en arrière avec une force insoupçonnable (même par lui - toutefois, il était à préciser que Kiba était déséquilibré et souffrait déjà le martyr) qui acheva de lui faire rencontrer le sol.

" J'ai dis: _dégage_! " aboya Shikamaru avec une verve qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Kiba leva vers lui un regard de chien enragé, avant de détailler Temari avec un air de chien battu. Celle-ci se tenait derrière Shikamaru et semblait prête à rejoindre son _ex_ copain pour le ratatiner sur place.

" Je suis désolé, Temari, " lâcha Kiba en se relevant pour courir le plus loin possible de sa copine (pas si ex que ça, pensait-il) et l'autre taré.

Temari et Shikamaru restèrent un instant silencieux, reprenant difficilement leurs souffles, avant qu'Aburame ne surgisse des ténèbres, sa cigarette presque entièrement consumée à la bouche, un sourcil arqué sur le front.

" Vous faites vraiment la paire. " lâcha-t-il après un long moment avant de ricaner légèrement.

Shikamaru rit nerveusement avec lui avant de se retourner brusquement vers Temari.

" Ca va? "

Il remarqua alors qu'elle était au bord des larmes et qu'elle avait du mal à garder contenance. Il se tourna vers Shino et s'avança de lui avec assurance, lui tendant la main, l'autre fouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

" Monsieur Aburame, je suis désolé mais il va falloir que nous continuons notre conversation une autre fois. Voici ma carte, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous reparler rapidement. "

Aburame arqua un sourcil, apparemment peu habitué à être congédié de cette manière. Il s'empara de la carte puis serra la main du brun avec fermeté, un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres.

" Je l'espère aussi, " souffla-t-il sur un ton étrange aux oreilles de Shikamaru.

Puis, sans rien demander de plus, Shino Aburame se détourna, écrasa sa clope et retourna à la fête.

Shikamaru revint vers Temari et posa, après une hésitation, ses mains sur ses joues pour la faire le regarder. Ses yeux étaient effectivement remplis d'eau et elle tremblait légèrement, contenant des sanglots silencieux. Elle trouva toutefois la force - et l'orgueil - de lui dire:

" J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule. "

Elle semblait vraiment choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, tremblait encore comme une feuille. Elle ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'à son orgueil pour ne pas fondre en larmes: ses yeux étaient brillants, prêts à pleurer. Shikamaru articula un sourire en la relâchant, après lui avoir pincé légèrement la joue. Il décida que ce n'était pas l'heure à un conflit alors il se contenta de dire:

" Je sais. "

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il y avait comme une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux qui, malgré la luminosité peu flatteuse et étrange de la scène, la rendait encore plus belle pour Shikamaru.

" C'est moi ou tu viens juste de remballer Shino Aburame? finit-elle par lâcher d'une petite voix, en s'étranglant sur un gloussement.

- Laisse tomber, il craque complètement sur moi. Je suis irrésistible. "


End file.
